kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chocolate Hostage
__TOC__ Welcome to Chocolate Hostage Welcome to Chocolate Hostage. Where the lurkers lurk and the idiots are owned, the weak are roasted and the superior take control. Don't like us? **** off! (Unless you're a girl, then Rolby/Vin wants you!) 'Be warned, we occasionally host gladiatorial verbal death matches. ' Users of Chocolate Hostage Room Owner Twoam How he puts up with this room will never be known. - I use to be a special needs camp counselor. This room is very similar. Room Mods DevilishByDesign The most non-existent mod CH has ever had, seen once in a blue moon. GeneralRomMohc Lazy mod who's still a user at heart. deepestpassion One of the nice ladymods, she keeps the men in check. usb_hub AFK about 90% of the time. I_am_a_Jelly Mod who occasionally drops by. SinkTheBismarck Newest ladymod, seems nice, probably wants to castrate us all. (9/14/2014) Regular Users Afrikaisi "Visitor, my ass." - GeneralRomMohc aquahamzah "Swagged up from making things wet...;)" Ashliehearts Often causes drama and an increase in hate and resent for her, but she also hates Jim (GeneralRomMohc) because of some mysterious past they have. bellscool the one and only magnificent trouble-making bells Berldy The room's number one homofag. Break_Silence Chocolate Hostage's level 85 warlock neckbeard catkin. CuteRawrKitten Has a thing for cats and cookies. Cutiwittheface Great at karaoke. DazzleMaria24 Likes to start drama. digitalmonster / Gatomon_ A major lurker will pop up in chat say a few things, then disappear. Also known for being CH's only accepted creeper. Drezek_Infernia "No, we will NOT have an orgy today. Yes, I AM Drez. For ****'s sake, we aren't having an orgy!" emosnake A name like this probably shouldn't exist. Fabiomeister "I will change the world" firemace Formerly used the account thepurpledevil GangsterPencil Rapes bitches with tire irons. GUARDIANPROTECTR Emo HappyLilCamper Pretty chill with about anything. It's scary. higherthenthesky Isn't very easy on the eyes hildalgo172 IdeclareWAR Ladies love him, not sure why. ILOVE2RAWR "Don't smile!" ~Sora JakesterJ13 Charges $10 per person Lauraloops A more recent lurker, occasionally hosts a full conversation before going afk! LT_Wolf The room's furry. LuvKandyGirl Matt_Yuuki Chew-toy to bellscool (rip me). Known by mostly everyone. natedawg221 Total ladies man. (not really) (emphasis on not really. -Matt) rachj007 moo. realshoesqueen - Shoooeess Rolby He grows on you. A gangster ghetto pimp thug from the Netherlands. SandraBoo she's pretty much asian except she's not asian. Selttiks Likes skittles sheri321A girl who claims to live in Oman but doesn't know any Arabic. SilentAssassin93 "Better than you'll ever be. Fags. <3" -Lizzie. Has a pothead of a fetus Sl1pkn0t Tall, not very dark, but still handsome. Loves himself a bit too much, but if he doesn't, who will? SpinningGorilla The chat gorilla that never stops spinning, how he doesn't get dizzy will never be known. stabuwithaspoon Our white black guy. tonic89 A jew who works for Mossad. turtlitten CH's neighborhood friendly neckbeard. (Not an insult?) vedantgenius - A cool guy and a good friend with some secret admirers. Call him Jason. vindididicator: A horny 8 year old looking for "hot" girls to get sex/nudes from. The majority of his accounts are also permabanned. Hits on girls nonstop despite having 0 chance of anything. waznow A muscular Texan. Likes to hit on the depressed e-whores. yoshiyoushaa- An avid lover of giraffes and dead people Dead users of Chocolate Hostage (Rarely appearing.) Candyland_Love/Blank_Image Cinderelli13 Creamegg182 FlakyWaffle HappyAlcoholic joeybear/jpdizzle KateBug Kisses Mophie98 mrwiggs8 SirKn1ght sora2421/GUARDIANPROTECTR Dimentio (Dim) Independent Flame Quotes from Chocolate Hostage waznow: Take the sorry not sorry back waznow: You’re not a 14 year old girl waznow: Just say **** you like a man DonnyFlame: I’m not sorry you raging whore DonnyFlame: Get out SwagMasterVin: maybe ur dogs barking cuz my dicks inside it JimiTwos: vaxx ima rip your dick off and suckit turtlitten: TURN DOWN FOR WHAT. turtlitten: That is all. oORatyOo: I’d turn you down for nearly anything, turt. firemace: You think the patriots of 1776 let a little hurricane interrupt their FREEDOM? Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms